Talk:Psycho Mantis
This is a a humble request, but could someone track down the model of his gas mask, if any? I would really appreciate it, I can't find anything. There are different model Gas Masks? Surely it's just a... gas mask. --Fantomas 16:21, 21 October 2007 (UTC) it looks like a british army S10 resporator without a S10 NBC filter (now CBR) I have a mask like this, the looks are quite similar, mine is American made so I'd have to say it's American made. --BigBØss 12:51 3 January 2009 ive seen him higher then 3 on a toop 100 games list. maybe that should be there instead. does anybody know why psychics like him wear gas maks 6to block out psychic interference. I mean ive tried to find out but this is like the only article online that mentions it. Vladashram 21:13, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Because it's aesthetically pleasing from a design point of view. --Fantomas 21:51, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Blackout Does Psycho Mantis ever actually scream "Blackout" in the original MGS1 (Playstation). It just sounded like some inaudible scream to me (Japanese?) whenever he does the "HIDEO" trick. --Bluerock 20:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :He does indeed say Blackout. It's kinda hard to make out, but it's there. It's much more obvious in The Twin Snakes, of course. --Fantomas 20:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, you're right (just watched a Youtube vid). I never noticed it whenever I played it for some reason. --Bluerock 20:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Nostalgia? Why did Psycho Mantis say he felt "nostalgic" in his final words (changed in the English version of MGS1 to just "nice," and reverted back in Twin Snakes)? The article doesn't elaborate on any reason for this. --Bluerock 19:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Because he wanted to say that. -- 22:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Someone who actually knows what "nostalgia" means, please. --Bluerock 02:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::HA, HA, HA! -- 16:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :If I can find this Japan only thing that explains what Psycho Mantis meant, I guess we've got an answer for it, since apparently Kojima explained that he was going to explain it in supplementary materials in Japan. Weedle McHairybug 22:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Good luck with that. 16:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, so the mystery is solved. I can see why it was changed in the English version, since it makes no real sense, storywise, unless you have Kojima's notes to hand. Reminds me of Liquid Ocelot crashing the original Arsenal Gear, which nobody knew about without reading the actual MGS2 script. --Bluerock 23:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::To be honest, I found it completely by accident. I just searched the Metal Gear subsite of shinobu's site, and when looking on the commentary, I stumbled upon it. Weedle McHairybug 23:43, January 27, 2011 (UTC) how to beat in 3DS remake obviosly, there is no second controller. how do they tackle this? :They haven't remade MGS1 for 3DS, only MGS3. Remember to sign your comments with four tildes (~). --Bluerock 20:54, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of which, for the Playstation Network download, how do you beat him with only one controller? O.o There isn't anywhere to plug it in. Second, what ACTUALLY happens if you use the first controller? Does he, like, mess with the controls, or make it do nothing, or...? 01:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :You can assign the controller to "port two" through the PS3's menu interface (XMB). If you use the first controller, you can attack Mantis but you will be unable to hit him. --Bluerock 05:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :I've actually beaten Mantis without unplugging my controller, but I used the bandana and fired the Famas in circles for a long long time. :While not noted in the article, it is possible to beat him with the 1st controller. I don't know what it is required to happen (maybe die much? I was actually trying to beat him with control 1 to see if possible), but I'm certain that after some time, Colonel may contact you (or if you call a lot) and say that destroying the masked statues in his room will make Psycho Mantis lose his focus. Doing so will make the fight become as easy as using the 2nd controller. --''Quick'' (u•t) 01:23, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Burned appearance? Does Mantis really possess burns? All the unmasked images of him only seem to show heavy stitching across his skull, as if he has been experimented on due to his powers, but otherwise looks normal (except the nose). His home village burned down, but was he really injured in that event? Maybe it's not very visible, like with Fatman's facial scars in MGS2, but when was it shown that Mantis suffered burns. Forgive me, if I happened to forget something really obvious. --Bluerock (talk) 17:09, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'll try to find out. Admittedly, however, a lot of fiction often seems to not get burns right. Take Heroes, for example: When Tracey Strauss attended Niki Sanders' funeral after the latter sacrificed her life to save her niece, she looked like she died a natural death (there was probably only one scar on her), despite being caught in an explosion and was trapped in a burning building (and was depowered, mind you). The only instance in fiction that I can think of where they actually did get burns right was in Revenge of the Sith, when Vader got ignited by the lava flows. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:23, August 25, 2013 (UTC) TPP appearance So if the Game Informer article only says that he "resembles" Mantis (and thus, what we had already noted), why is this now being use as evidence of his identity? Although it will likely turn out to be the case, this is still technically speculation. http://imgur.com/a/OIJaU#30 --Bluerock (talk) 22:07, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Not to mention, the article used as a reference doesn't even mention Mantis. As obvious as it might be I think all the info regarding Mantis needs to be reverted back to before the GI info came out.--Soul reaper (talk) 01:04, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, the article does. You just need to highlight the text, as they colored it gray to avoid spoilers. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:07, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Someone messed with the early life and career portion of this article. References to other games What are Psycho Mantis's quotes for each game in the Memory Card? Are they all "You like (game), don't you?", or each is different? And if all are present, does he mention all of them or only one at random? And I heard that, in the Japanese version, Kojima himself (via Mantis) says something if both Policenauts and Snatcher are in the Memory Card, is that true? --''Quick'' (u•t) 01:23, January 12, 2016 (UTC)